Del odio al amor hay un paso
by lily monardes
Summary: tres amigos y tres amigas comienzan como amigos y luego se conviereten en algo mas.james, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Ange y Jose.
1. El encuentro

CAPITULO 1: El encuentro.

Un chico con ojos café pelo negro azabache y desordenado despertó muy emocionado ya que ese día regresaría a su querido colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería bajo las escaleras y ahí estaban sus padres.

-Hola James, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?- Le pregunto su madre la cual tenia el pelo color café y los mismos ojos que su hijo.

-¡GALLETAS!- A James le encantaban las galletas y en su casa solo las hacían para navidad y como hoy día empezaría un nuevo año de colegio lo querían despedir con unas galletas- y un café.

Al terminar de desayunar James subió al baño para ducharse, al terminar de ducharse se lavo los dientes y luego se vistió.

-¡James ya es hora!- grito su padre el cual tenia el pelo negro y desordenado como el de su hijo.

James agarro su baúl y bajo corriendo, metió su baúl en el auto y partieron.

Llego, se despidió de sus padres y paso por la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, ahí se encontró con sus amigos: sirius y remus (Peter se fue de intercambio a algún colegio y nadie sabia ya que a nadie le importaba mucho Peter).

CORNAMENTAAA!- grito Sirius al ver a su amigo llegar.

CANUTOOOO!-grito James.

LUNATICOOOO!-Remus- bueno ahora que hemos gritado nuestros sobrenombres vamos al tren.

Los merodeadores iban buscando un vagón desocupado, cuando encontraron uno mejor que uno vació: uno lleno de chicas y entre esas chicas estaba la preferida de James: Lily Evans.

-Evans…-murmuro James al verla sentada en el vagón conversando con sus amigas y al escuchar su nombre se fijo en la puerta.

-Potter…- murmuro Lily, pero ella envés de James lo pronuncio con odio.

-Pues mira con quienes nos hemos venido a encontrar querido James- Dijo Sirius-Lily, José y Ange.

-Para ti somos Evans, Linker y García- Le contesto Angélica.

-QUE HACES POTTER!- grito Lily al ver que James se le acerco para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y lo empujo el cual choco con el asiento de al frente.

-Auch, solo te quería saludar, Lily- le dijo James.

-1: A mi tu no me saludas, 2: menos con un beso en la mejilla y 3: para ti soy Evans- le dijo Lily.

- Hola Lily- dijo Remus y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla- Hola José- y la saludo también con un beso en la mejilla- Hola Ange- y también la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó al lado de Jose.

- AA y el te puede saludar ¿cierto?- alego James y se sentó al lado de Lily.

- Si, porque el no es un creído baboso como tu y mantén distancia- y empujo a James para que se sentara lejos de ella.

-Hola García- saludo Sirius y se sentó al lado de ella.

-IUU!-Ange dijo con asco- Aléjate!

-ustedes dos váyanse a otra parte que ya me dieron ganas de vomitar!- dijo Lily apuntando a James y Sirius.

- Si Lunático no se va noso… Chao!- y se paro y se fue ya que vio pasar a una chica por el pasillo.

- Arg… es tan imbecil- murmuro Ange y remus fue el único que la escucho.

-Celosa, Angie?- Remus.

-O si claro- ironizo Angélica.

Sirius volvió después de un rato y luego Lily y Remus, como eran prefectos tuvieron que salir a patrullar.

- ¿No crees que le deberías dar una oportunidad a James?- Le pregunto Remus luego de un rato.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?- Le pregunto Lily- Yo no le doy oportunidades a chicos que ni siquiera se saben peinar, como a ese mamon.

- Dame 3 razones por las cuales no le das una oportunidad- Remus.

- 1: Siempre deja votadas a sus pololas (Novias)…

- AAA… te da miedo que te deje votada- Lily lo miro con en entrecejo fruncido.

- 2: es un creído…

- Si pero eso no quita que puedas estar con el- Remus.

- Y 3: es solo una obsesión lo que siente por mi solo porque no me puede tener me quiere tener- Lily.

- Pues en eso queridísima Lily, te equivocas- Le dijo Remus- te aseguro que el te ama como no a amado a nadie. Y si no me crees, entonces compruébalo, dale una oportunidad.

- No, no, no y no- le dijo Lily- Listo, se acabo nuestro turno, vamos.

Al llegar al vagón todos estaban en silencio y con en ceño fruncido…

-hola…-saludo Lily al entrar- que paso?

-no preguntes- le susurro Remus a Lily- Sirius te puede echar un hechizo y se arma la pelea mas grande del siglo.

Lily se sentó en medio de sus amigas y Remus al medio de los otros dos merodeadores.

-Rechazada-susurro James mirando a angélica.

- no lo creo, yo creo que TU eres el rechazado- le dijo Ange- baboso.

- Fea…-James.

- Engendro del demonio…- Ange.

- Troll- James.

- Elfo- Ange.

- YA PAREN!- grito Lily al ver que James abría la boca para insultar a su amiga- que paso aquí?

- Que este elfo con pelo que ves ahí (N/A: según yo los elfos no tienen pelo)- dijo señalando a James- Me quería meter su lengua por mi boca (N/A: QUE ASCO COMO SONO ESO! Jaja y yo lo escribí). Lily al escuchar esto se paro y…

Que hará Lily?

Le pegara a James?

Se enojara con Ange?

Averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo de: DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY UN PASO…. Jajja!


	2. Amigos

Cáp. 2: Amigos.

- Que este elfo con pelo que ves ahí (N/A: según yo los elfos no tienen pelo)- dijo señalando a James- Me quería meter su lengua por mi boca- Lily al escuchar esto se paro y…

- Voy al baño (N/A: esta si que es rara)- dijo Lily abriendo la puerta del vagón.

- yo te acompaño- le dijo José mientras se paraba.

- NO- y la miro como diciendo "tu me sigues y te tiro al lago" y José se sentó al ver la mirada de su amiga.

Lily llego al baño, se encerró en uno de ellos y ahí se puso a llorar en silencio…

-"que me pasa, porque me pongo a llorar por el idiota de James Potter"- pensó Lily. Luego de un rato alguien entro al baño y Lily se paro en el water (W.C.) para que no se le vieran los pies.

- Lily?- sin respuesta- Lily?- hizo como si caminara, cerro la puerta con la varita.

Luego de un rato Lily se bajo del water, salio y ahí se encontró con James que la estaba esperando…

- Te estaba esperando (N/A: jajaja que idiota (no james))- le dijo James- que te paso?- pregunto al ver la cara de Lily toda hinchada.

- Nose, tu que crees?- pregunto Lily irónicamente y se empezó a lavar la cara.

- Eh, sobre lo del beso… yo… me hicieron una penitencia y estaba bajo un hechizo y lo tenía que hacer amenos que la persona me rechazara y por eso al final yo no la bese, me rechazo y se rompió el hechizo, yo no quería hacerlo- explico James.

- que bueno Potter, pero a mi no me tienes porque dar explicaciones, lo que a mi me importa es que hayas tratado de besar a mi amiga- le dijo Lily- pero bueno, te perdono. Podríamos tratar de ser amigos, eso creo- dijo Lily con un tono no muy convincente.

- amigos?- le dijo James estirándole la mano y con una sonrisa muuy seductora (N/A: típica merodeadores! Que mino!)

- amigos- Le respondió Lily estrechándole la mano devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Pues vamos, que nos deben estar esperando- le dijo James pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

- Ey- le dijo Lily al ver lo que hacia- vamos de a poco. Ah! Y no creo que a mis amigas les guste la idea de que nosotros nos llevemos bien- le dijo sacándole el brazo de los hombros.

- y que importa- le dijo James- ellas no tienen derecho a elegir tus amigos.

- bueno… en algo tienes razón- le dijo Lily revolviéndole el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño- que lindo pequeñín, por fin descubre algo- dijo Lily en tono dulce.

- Si que eres mala- dijo James cruzándose de brazos y haciendo como sise enojara.

- OH vamos james no te enojes- le dijo Lily mientras le tiraba la camisa y saltaba al lado de el con una sonrisa- Pues entonces me voy al baño a llorar- le dijo Lily al notar que el no le hacia caso, paro de saltar se cruzo de brazos y bajo la mirada al suelo.

- Lily!- grito James al ver que esta volvía la baño- Era broma! Vuelve!- y corrió atrás de ella, le agarro del brazo y le dio vuelta- vamos Lily ya no juegues- dijo con una sonrisa, pero se le borro al segundo al ver que ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos- oh, losiento Lily no creía que esto te afectaría tanto- y la brazo.

-jaja- Lily.

- Porque te ríes?- pregunto James confundido.

- Jajaja, eres un tonto James- se burlo Lily- como te la crees jajaja.

- Si que eres mala- le dijo James indignado- Yo si que estaba preocupado por ti.

- Era broma! Ya vamos si seguimos así no vamos a terminar nunca- le dijo Lily empezando a caminar.

-Esperame!- grito James.

En el Vagón

- Que creen que puede estar pasando en el baño?- pregunto Sirius.

- Lily le debe estar echando un _cruciatus_- dijo José- Yo le dije que no fuera.

- shh- hizo callar Remus- escuchan eso?

- Que cosa?- pregunto sirius.

- Esas risas… parecen que son de… JAMES… y… una mujer- dijo Remus.

- Ese es mi amigo!- dijo sirius como si fuera un padre el cual le acaban de dar un premio a su hijo.

- sh- hizo callar Remus- ahí vienen.

-_no puedo creer que ayas caído- _se escucho la voz de Lily desde el pasillo.

- Es que eres una gran actora- se escucho la voz de James ya con la puerta del vagón abierta.

- si, ya lo sabia- dijo en tono egocéntrico.

- jajaja- rieron los dos mientras se sentaban juntos.

- Ejem- se hizo notar Sirius.

- jajaja-

-EJEM!- lo hizo mas fuerte.

- QUE!- gritaron James y Lily a la vez- Jajajaja- rieron al darse cuenta de que lo dijeron a la vez.

-YAPO!- gritó Sirius al ver que no se callaban y se callaron al tiro- que paso?

- nos hicimos amigos- dijeron los dos a la vez- JAJAJA.

- Pareciera que se hicieron novios…- le susurro José a Angie.

- Ojala- dijo James.

- Ey!- le dijo Lily y le pego en el hombro.

- me haz herido Lily- dijo James en un tono trágico.

- Así claro y yo soy la más bonita del mundo- dijo Lily irónicamente.

- Si que lo eres- le dijo James en tono dulce.

- JAMES!- y Lily le pego.

-Hay que cambiarse falta poco para llegar- informo Remus- FALTA POCO A CAMBIARSE!- grito al ver que nadie le hacia caso.

- Ay bueno no tienes porque gritar - alego Sirius poniéndose la capa.

- Es que no me hacían caso-.

- QUE HACES!- grito Lily viendo que james se sacaba la camisa.

- Pues cambiándome de camisa y tu?- pregunto James- no te vas a cambiar de camisa?- pregunto haciéndose el tonto.

- JAMES! ERES UN COCHINO!- y le tiro un libro que le lleguen la frente- OH! Estas bien?- pregunto Lily mientras se agachaba para verlo mejor.

- auch, si creo – dijo James mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Lily a pararse- pero con un beso estaría mejor.

- Para de molestar James!- le grito Lily mientras se sonrojaba-vamos, el tren esta parando.

Todos cogieron sus cosas, bajaron del tren y subieron a una de las carrozas los seis y desde ahí el viaje a hogwarts fue tranquilo, las típicas bromas de James hacia Lily los otros peleando, etc.

Al llegar al colegio como siempre fueron directo al comedor y ahí se sentaron los seis…

- Por fin! Estaba muerto de hambre- dijo Sirius cuando se termino la selección de los de primero y comenzó a comer como loco cuando aparecieron las comidas.

Y así siguió la comida tranquila, en lo que se podía y al terminar la comida los seis subieron a la sala común y se sentaron junto al fuego.

- Que sueño tengo- fijo Lily mientras se tiraba en el sillón.

- Déjame un espacio- le dijo James corriéndole los pies para poder sentarse y Lily se sentó bien y tiro la cabeza para atrás. Los otros siguieron hablando mientras Lily tenia la mirada fija en el techo y James la estaba mirando.

- Porque no te vas a dormir?- le pregunto James- estas cabeceando.

- Ah? A si James ya iba- se paro se despidió de los chicos y se llevo a las chicas. Luego de un rato los merodeadores también se fueron a dormir.

Ojala que les allá gustado… porfa dejen reviews! Porfa! Y si pueden pásense por mi otro fic: El amor si que conecta.


	3. la apuesta y el problema de Lily

Cáp. 3: La apuesta y el problema de Lily.

Lily despertó muy sonriente sin saber porque, pero tenia la sensación de que algo bueno iba a suceder. Despertó a las otras chicas y se metió al baño.

-VAMOS LILY APURATE NOSOTROS TAMBIEN NOS TENEMOS QUE DUCHAR- le grito Angie desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras la golpeaba.

-VOY!- se escucho gritar a Lily desde el otro lado de la puerta-Listo- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Guau, que estas linda Lily (N/A: sin mal pensar)- le dijo José al verla salir.

- Gracias, gracias ya lose- dijo presumidamente- Jajaja no broma, es que me alisé el pelo con una crema mágica que me regalaron ustedes para la ultima navidad, nunca antes la había ocupado.

- Te ves bien- le dijo Angie.

- Y por que la ocasión especial?- pregunto José.

- Ninguna ocasión especial, quería alisarme el pelo- le dijo Lily.

- Si, y yo me quiero duchar- dijo Angie metiéndose al baño.

- NOOO!- grito José.

- Jajaja, mejor apurense que van a llegar tarde a desayunar- le dijo Lily y José la miro con mala cara.

- Que!- pregunto Lily.

- Por tu culpa YO voy a llegar tarde- le dijo José.

- Perdón, yo voy bajando, chao- y Lily se fue.

- ARGGGG- y José se tiro en su cama.

Lily bajo a la sala común y ahí la estaba esperando James sentado en el sofá.

-JAMES!- le grito Lily al oído.

-&$# €&¬#!- grito James, se paro y miro pero no pudo seguir insultando ya que se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Lily con el pelo liso.

- Hola? Alguien en casa?- le dijo Lily moviendo su mano al frente de su cara.

- Eh? a…. Yo… Tu… Bien… pelo….así…encuentro….- es lo único que James logro decir.

-eh… supongo que gracias, vamos?-Lily.

- Por supuesto damisela- le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

-Gracias caballero- dijo pasando el suyo por el de el y bajaron al gran comedor, al verlos entrar así todos comenzaron a murmurarse cosas entre ellos, pero Lily y James no les hicieron caso ya que estaban muy entretenidos conversando.

- Ahí están los chicos- dijo Lily apuntando a un lugar de la mesa de Gryffindor- Vamos.

-Hola – saludo James agarrando una tostada, le echo mantequilla y se la empezó a comer- Que pasa?- pregunto con la tostada en la boca al ver que estos no contestaban y lo miraban a el y a Lily como bichos raros.

-eh… no nada, nada- pero los siguió mirando raro.

- Oh, no nada, como soy tan tonto por haber creído que algo pasaba por que ustedes no miran raro, no, como, que estupido de mi parte- dijo irónicamente James.

- Cierto James que estupido eres- le dijo Lily para molestarlo.

- Eh Lily no empieces ahora que algo pasa aquí- le dijo James- Entonces nos van a decir que es lo que pasa?- pregunto volviéndose a Sirius y a Remus.

-Por que ustedes no nos dicen que es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos- le dijo Remus- aunque yo ya sospechaba quiero que ustedes nos lo confirmen.

James y Lily se miraron y estallaron en risas, sirius y Remus se miraron extrañados.

-Que es lo que les causa tanta risa?- Pregunto Sirius enojado- Mi pelo? MI PELO! Oh Dios no me lo peino hace 10 minutos- dijo Sirius apurado buscando un espejo y una peineta en su mochila.

- Tonto, no es tu pelo- le dijo Remus- De que se ríen?- pregunto Remus volviéndose a james y Lily.

-jajajaja que jajajaja ustedes jajajaja JAJAJAJAJA!-y james no puedo decir mas por la risa.

- paren de reírse y dígannos que pasa!- les grito sirius.

- Hay bueno ya va! Que acaso no nos podemos reír un rato?- pregunto Lily- nos reíamos de que ustedes jajaja creen que nosotros jajaja estamos juntos JAJAJA!- y se comenzó a reír mas fuerte que nunca.

- Y no lo están?- pregunto Remus.

- NOOO! Que asco!- alego Lily- como pueden creer que yo estaría con ese bicho raro.

-no mientas Lily, todos saben que nos amamos- le dijo james pasándole el brazo por el hombro.

-james, no empieces- le dijo Lily quitándole el brazo de sus hombros- Eh, yo me voy, Chao- y se fue.

- Y ahora que hice?- pregunto james.

-Le gustas- Le dijo Remus- pero yo creo que tiene miedo.

- miedo a que? Si yo no muerdo, tu si JAJAJAJA- James.

-Shhh CALLATE! – le dijo Remus.

- Perdón- se disculpo james- bueno voy a buscar a Lily- y se fue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily salio del comedor corriendo, le gustaba James pero no lo quería aceptar, no quería sufrir, como todas las novias de James, no quería terminar botada y sufriendo, pero lo quería y mucho. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un aula vacía y se metió ahí, cerro la puerta y se fue a sentar en un banco.

- "Porque tiene que ser así? Por que es tan tierno y bonito? Por que tiene que dejar a sus novias botadas? Porque tiene que ser un engreído? PORQUE? PORQUE?- pensó Lily y se puso a llorar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James se fue del comedor y dejo a sirius y a Remus solos.

- bueno remusin quedamos solo.. tu y yo- le dijo sirius en broma.

- si que apestoso- le dijo Remus sacando un libro de su mochila

- Bueno te quería hacer una apuesta- le dijo sirius.

- Odio las apuestas y no estoy de humor para ellas, pronto viene luna llena- le dijo Remus de mal humor sin quitar la vista de su libro

- oh si, pero esta te encantara… tiene que ver con la José- le dijo sirius y Remus quito la vista de su libro por primera vez desde que ellos dos se quedaron solos.

- de que se trata?- pregunto Remus.

- La tienes que conquistar- le dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, pero tu tienes que conquistar a Angie- le dijo Remus.

- Bueno y el que pierde tendrá que gritar a quien ama frente a todo el colegio y es asta final del año- le dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, hay que pactarlo con un hechizo- dijo Remus mientras sacaba su varita.

- Buena idea- le dijo Sirius y Remus pronuncio un hechizo apuntando a Sirius y luego Sirius hizo lo mismo apuntando a Remus- Listo ahí vienen las chicas- dijo mientras saludaba a las chicas con un gesto con la mano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James salio del comedor y saco el mapa del merodeador, siempre lo tenía ahí para casos especiales. Se escondió detrás de una armadura y pronuncio el "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", busco a Lily y la encontró en una aula del lado este del castillo y pronuncio "travesura realizada", cerró el mapa y corrió hasta llegar al aula, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Lily sentada en un banco con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados y sollozando, James se acerco silenciosamente y se sentó en el banco de al lado sin hacer ruido y la comenzó a hacer cariño, Lily al sentir que alguien le hacia cariño levanto la cabeza y se encontró con James.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Porfa dejen reviws! Porfaa! Aunque no les guste nose! Y leen mi otro fic: El amor sique conecta.


End file.
